


Oh.

by LEGBOT (alienenby)



Series: Flowershop Frisk [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous-Gender Frisk, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Selectively Mute Frisk, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienenby/pseuds/LEGBOT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk tells Papyrus their secret.</p><p>(Direct sequel to "Flowey the Flower")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The One Hand, Things Could Go Horribly Wrong

It’s been about a month since Flowey…”woke up”. You still aren’t sure what to do about him. He doesn’t cause any problems, and really just keeps you company, so you’ve no reason to get rid of him. ‘Course, you’ve never been able to kill anything (that was more Chara’s thing), so you probably couldn’t bring yourself to even attempt to get rid of him even if you wanted to. You still don’t know how to tell Mom or Dad or anyone, really, about him. How do you tell someone that one of your flowers suddenly gained sentience?

“Hey. I’m hungry.” Speaking of which. You turn from where you’re scrambling eggs to look at the grumpy little flower on the table. You hold up a finger before turning back to your eggs. That’s another thing. He can survive by photosynthesizing just fine, but he apparently prefers to eat like you do.

You scrape some eggs onto a little saucer for him, and the rest onto your own plate. You set it in front of him, where he can reach it without literally slamming his face into the table, and sit down across from him. You eat slowly and quietly, whereas he eats quickly and noisily. He’s done with his before you’re even a quarter way through yours. You glare at him when he starts eyeing your plate.

“No,” you say simply. He whines.

“C’mon,” he insists, leaning out of his pot. You slide your plate further away from him, shaking your head. He sighs. “Pleeeeeeaaaaase,” he pleads, quite literally, nearly tipping his pot over in his effort. Now you sigh, taking pity on him and giving him half of your eggs. He digs in obnoxiously, while you just finish your breakfast in silence.

 

 

You’re sitting on the couch, Flowey on the coffee table, in his little pot, complaining about everything you put on TV, when a knock comes at your door. You stiffen, glancing at the door, and Flowey falls silent. You stand up slowly, making your way towards the door and opening it just enough for you to peek out.

“Hello, Frisk!” Papyrus greets you cheerfully, smiling wide like usual. You return his smile – you can’t ever seem to be anything _but_ happy with Papyrus around – but you hesitate when he innocently asks, “can I come in?”

“Um,” you stall, considering how it might play out if you let him in on your secret. On the one hand, there are a lot of different things that can go horribly wrong if anyone finds out about Flowey. On the other hand, this is Papyrus. You take a deep breath and step back, opening the door the rest of the way.

“Come on in.”


	2. On The Other Hand, This Is Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its like... three am.....

“There’s uh, something kind of big and definitely weird I have to tell you, since you’re here,” you blurt, not entirely unintentionally, but most certainly not how you wanted to start this conversation. Papyrus politely removes his shoes and jacket, leaving them by the door and on the rack, respectively.

“Oh? And what is that? You know you can tell me anything, Frisk,” he says, looking a mite worried, but wearing a reassuring smile nonetheless. You glance back towards your couch – where Flowey is sitting on the coffee table, hidden from view. “Oh! I brought you some spaghetti! Undyne and I made it this morning and had plenty left over!” he says, distracting you with the Tupperware container filled with pasta. You smile, let out a slightly exasperated sigh, and take the container from him to put in the fridge.

“Thanks, Papyrus. But, uh, this is…not something I can easily explain,” you start, leaning against your kitchen counter. Papyrus leans against the island opposite you, having followed you into the kitchen. He’s watching you - he seems to be struggling between looking concerned and looking supportive of any problem you might have. “I guess I should just show you,” you say, waving for him to follow you into the main room. “So. One day, I went to open the shop, and…” you gesture to Flowey once he’s within sight, “and one of the flowers was…a little more alive than the others.”

Flowey stares at Papyrus. Papyrus stares back.

Not even the slightest bit fazed, Papyrus reaches out a hand and says, “Hello! I am the Great Papyrus, what’s your name?”

Amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... made a tumblr for this au.....
> 
> http://flowershopfrisk.tumblr.com/


End file.
